1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a LED package structure, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a LED package structure for preventing lateral light leakage.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with rapid development of information technology industry, a portable electronic device, such as a notebook computer, a smart phone and so on, can be used in various circumstances. As for using a notebook computer in the dark circumstances, it is hard for a user to operate a keyboard since characters marked on the keyswitch might not be visible. Moreover, it might damage the user's sight during the process of using the notebook computer in the dark circumstances. In the prior art, a specific keyswitch equipped with indication light can improve the aforementioned problem. In addition, by various disposals of specific keyswitch equipped with indication light, it makes the portable electronic device equipped with the specific keyboard be able to have different visual effects, so as to enhance the market.
In the prior art, a base plate module of the keyboard with the specific keyswitch capable of emitting indication light includes a circuit board, a light source and a mylar. The light source is disposed on the circuit board, and the mylar covers the light source and the circuit board. In addition, a hole is formed on the mylar and located in a position corresponding to the light source. The keyswitch module is disposed on the mylar, and a keycap of the keyswitch module includes a transparent structure located in a position corresponding to the hole. Accordingly, light emitted from the light source can pass through the hole on the mylar and the transparent structure of the keycap, so as to be detected by the user.